<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice | Unity by rhiannonwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509749">Sacrifice | Unity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites'>rhiannonwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But otherwise, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Parallels, RQG 184, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers, i fudged the mechanics for unity bc Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grizzop calls upon his Goddess. <em>Let her be okay.</em></p><p>Zolf calls upon Hope. <em>Let him be okay.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifice | Unity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/gifts">HoloXam</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this wasn't originally intended as a gift but like? I just kept thinking about you while I was writing it. I really hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p><p>(Also this is entirely Ben, Lydia, and Alex's fault. I have absolutely no culpability in writing this, none at all /j)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grizzop does not think twice about it.</p><p>When he sees the spear enter Sasha’s body, he reaches out to her and calls upon his Goddess to do anything to just <em>take it back</em>, <em>give it to me instead if you have to</em>. <em>Let her be okay.</em></p><p>And She does exactly that. Grizzop stands unflinchingly, hand still outstretched toward Sasha, as the pain lances through his shoulder as if he had taken the hit himself.</p><p>Sasha looks back at him for a moment, surprise and confusion written on her face, before she runs to stand with him, her back to his.</p>
<hr/><p>Zolf does not think twice about it.</p><p>When he feels Wilde’s resilience slip, Zolf reaches out to him and calls upon Hope to <em>help him get through this, lend him my strength if you must. Let him be okay. </em></p><p>And Wilde does get through it. He shakes off the effect that would have sent him deeper into the Garden or up into the sky or down into the earth beneath their feet.</p><p>Wilde looks back at him and offers him a wide, knowing smile, gratitude and triumph written on his face, before he returns his focus to aiding their companions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>